The Dauntless Monster
by revolt01
Summary: Those eyes weren't the same when Uriah carried him to the infirmary. His skin was very pale. Zeke told me that it all started with a glass and a pancake. I don't wanna know why but I should. I don't know why but he is still my Tobias Eaton. This is my first Divergent fanfic. Vamp!Tobias x Tris.


I was walking to my apartment. I already moved to Tobias's apartment since we became a complete couples. I love Tobias. He is sweet, a gentleman and even my best instructor ever. Caleb should agree with that but he didn't. But later, he gives up. He then accept that the fact that Tobias is better than him.

We've been dating for about one and half years. He is very protective, I can say. He loves me very much. He always love to hug me, kiss me, _seduce _me and even have an intimate scenes with him even though he know that I have a fear on intimacy which I found it sometimes disturbing. Whenever we are all alone, he always try to take . . . you know. Sometimes, I found myself pinned in the wall and he is growling like a werewolf.

While walking, I heard grunts and a bloody scream. It hurts my ears. It even hurts my heart most because I found that manly scream familiar.

Tobias Eaton.

I then started to run and saw Tobias's apartment open. I went inside and I saw Uriah rubbing circles on Tobias's back. One thing that surprised me. There is blood in his sofa they are sitting on. Zeke covers Tobias's mouth with clean cloth that has also blood on it. And my lover is crazy. His back keeps arching and he keeps screaming.

"Tobias!" I shouted as I run onto him but Uriah gesture me to stop when I am a few feet away. "What happened?" I asked as tears run down my cheek.

"He said that he is turning back." Uriah answered. "I don't know what but he said it before he started screaming. He can feel pain on his chest and blood started to drop from his mouth and nose."

"Can you carry him to the infirmary?" I asked.

"No, he don't want to." Zeke said.

"Tobias needs help and I don't want him dead!" I shouted.

The two started to carry him. Zeke held his head and his mouth while Uriah held his body and legs. I opened the door and they ran to the infirmary.

Those eyes weren't the same when Uriah carried him to the infirmary. His skin was very pale. Zeke told me that it all started with a glass and a pancake. I don't wanna know why but I should. I don't know why but he is still my Tobias Eaton.

_It all started with Zeke and Tobias talking._

_Zeke walked inside the kitchen with a glass full of Diet Coke. He saw Tobias cooking pancakes. He smiled at the thought of him cooking for Beatrice "Tris" Prior. Such a great lover._

"_Look at my man cooking for his _mate_." Zeke chuckled. "Seems to me that this is special."_

"_Zeke, she is special." Four told his friend. "I can't resist seeing her ignorance about our food."_

"_Seems to me still, this is about a special dinner."_

"_Zeke, shut up!" He scolded him as he flipped the pancake and it landed to a plate next to Zeke._

"_Great accuracy, bro!"_

"_Thanks."_

_Zeke set the glass on the table and went to the batter near Tobias. He mixed it and pour some on the pan._

"_I think I should help." He told Tobias. "I think needs also a dauntless special."_

"_Great idea but I don't wanna. We'll just do that in the other day."_

"_You act like a werewolf sometimes but you aren't. Tell me your problem."_

"I'm turning back, _Zeke."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Zeke was about to grab his glass but he accidentally slashed his glass. The glass pi _

After a few hours, Christina went beside me in the dining hall. Everyone is busy. Tobias's psychotic screaming remains a huge mystery to me. Uriah said he is turning back. Turning to what? Turning Abnegation again? No, he can't. He is now dauntless. He can't go back. He made his own choice to join here.

"Tris, what happened?" Chris asked.

"Tobias" I answered in a single word.

"What happened to him?"

"Ask Uriah and Zeke."

Chris looked at me in the eyes. She saw my worries. Then few minutes later, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn joined us.

"Tris, Uriah said he is now okay." Marlene announced. "Don't worry. He is fine. He is just turning back."

"You know what I want to hear?" I asked.

"You want to hear what is the meaning of 'turning back'." Shauna answered. "Even Will seems so curious. We are all curious. Tobias never tells us. All we know is Abnegation but that is to over acting. Turning Abnegation doesn't need physical pain."

"Tris, can you answer that question?" Lynn asked me.

"Even I am his girlfriend or wife, you can say, I don't know." I told them. "He was once an abnegation but changing back to abnegation isn't the answer, I think."

"What happened?" Shauna asked. "We are all worried of him."

"I don't know." I told her. "I just can't take it anymore. Can we change the subject?"

"Well, did he already insert it?" Lynn asked.

"You gave him serum?" I asked.

"That isn't what we meant." Christina told me. "It is about your v-card."

"I didn't mean that to talk about v-cards!" I scolded them. "I just don't want him to suffer. I am so worried about him to the point that I can't live without him."

"Love is crazy, Tris." Shauna said as she sigh with happiness. I think she is so madly in love with the older Pedrad.

"Well, we, girls, can only say that because we are too emotional and we are the ones that hurt the most." Chris told us. "Tris, it is alright. He is Four, a dauntless instructor and a dauntless prodigy."

"I don't know why but I think you failed to cheer me up." I told them. "I guess that's it. He did affect me too much."

Christina went to sit by my side and rubbed circles at my back to comfort me. I hugged her and cried on her shoulders. What if he wasn't my Tobias when he woke up?

Right on cue, the nurse went out and announces that we can see him but not touch him. Even though I have fear of intimacy, I want to touch him so badly. He is mine.

As soon the nurse leaves, I went inside and found Tobias wide awake. Surprised, I look onto his eyes.

"I know it is weird but I am okay." He told me with a smile.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"To tell you that, I can't."

"Don't lie to me."

He wanted to argue but my brother came in. Oh, he is our doctor now.

"There is something wrong with his blood." Caleb told me showing a test result. I grabbed it and read it. Everything seems fine except for some. "There is something wrong but I can't figure it out. So I look at his blood and there is something mixed in it. I tried Google but all he said is about supernatural creatures which I don't believe."

"I think I got lots of explanation." Tobias said. "I think you should know about me."

"Yeah, you just attacked like my blood is a dauntless cake!" Zeke scolded his best friend. "Heck, it isn't even near to any cake in the world. You would chase after my blood if and if you are a vampire which is possible because one, you look dead and two, your eyes are bloody red."

"I'm sorry I did that to you, Zeke." Tobias apologized. "I am not aiming for your blood. I think I am aiming for the fridge."

"The fridge isn't behind or near me at the scene. It was behind you."

"I think I have sight problems."

"Caleb, would you check his eyes." I ordered my brother.

He brought out his small flashlight and carefully checked my lover's eyes. "No way! The myths are true!" He gasped. "Tris, you better be careful." He turn off his flashlight and turned to me. "I think Tobias is a vampire." He told me.

We gasped. Vampires aren't real. It is just a myth. But if Tobias is one of them, then I should prepare my blood to him. The mating thing seems dangerous or did Christina just scares me a lot about intimacy?

"I am." Tobias announced. "I was just an adopted son of Marcus. He found in the streets."

I gasped. He was turning back into a vampire.

"According to myths, vampires are immortal so means to say you are older than we all know." Uriah said. "Tell us, how old are you if you can remember? Also, tell us what happened really 18 years ago."

"Back then, I was the most wanted human." He started.

**Hi, I'm Revolt01. I love to buy random books from the bookstore or borrow random books from the library. I love Divergent Trilogy so much. Since I cried at the ending, I then started writing this fan fiction. It took me about 2 months to write 1468 words because my river of tears is still running my laptop.**

**I am still a student so I like to have a beta reader.**

**Thank you!**

**Review pls.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
